Encrucijada
by Flor440
Summary: La vida nos lleva al mismo punto, la decisión pende de un hilo, he aqui las visiones de los implicados. ¿Quién puede negarse al destino?
1. Tan bella mariposa

Tan bella mariposa

**Encrucijada **

**Capítulo 1. **

**Tan bella mariposa**

Es la sexta misión ya… sigo maldiciendo el día en que Tsunade – sama designó a Hinata al equipo de Naruto y Sai, dado que Sakura es la más calificada de las ninja médico y no se puede mover del hospital, ella era simplemente la mejor opción para acompañarlos

¿Miedo? Por supuesto que tengo miedo, cualquiera en mi lugar estaría aterrado, celoso, dubitativo. No cualquiera puede aguantar estoicamente que tu mujer se vaya a misiones por un lapso largo de tiempo con quien fue el amor de su vida. Sobre todo dadas las circunstancias de nuestro matrimonio.

Arreglado…por conveniencia, por el cumplimiento de una promesa, promesa realizada en el lecho de muerte de Hiashi – Sama. El cual al verse atacado por una extraña y terminal enfermedad nos hizo contraer matrimonio por el bien del Clan.

El bien del Clan, ese fue ni más ni menos mi motivación para casarme, habiendo perdido definitivamente a Ten – Ten, la cual se cansó de esperar a que correspondiera a sus sentimientos y se fijó en alguien más dispuesto a corresponderla, irónicamente hace poco vino a darme las gracias por abrirle las puertas a su felicidad. Yo era un negado al amor, no podía entender la pasión enfermiza de otros enamorados que me tocaba observar, como la pasión sin vuelta de Lee por Sakura, la de la misma Sakura por Sasuke en fin cuantos ejemplos incluida a mi flamante esposa y su amor sempiterno por Naruto.

¿Por qué no le di a ella la oportunidad de negarse? Por que en ese momento Naruto no estaba en la aldea, había ido a otra de sus interminables búsquedas de Sasuke, por supuesto acompañado por Sakura, interesante triangulo… muy interesante. Hinata en el fondo creo que sospechaba que él jamás iba a poder amarla así que en vista que su padre se lo pedía y por el bien superior del clan, accedió a casarse conmigo.

Lenta, muy lentamente ella comenzó a introducirse bajo mi piel como una droga, como el más potente y letal veneno que yo jamás conociera. Desde la finura de sus movimientos, los cuales Hiashi – Sama me había hecho notar en uno de nuestros entrenamientos. ¿Cómo no amar la dulzura de su trato? La forma en como tímida pero firmemente da sus opiniones, el adorable gesto de unir las puntas de sus dedos cuando esta nerviosa, su caminar elegante y pausado…. A fuego muy lento la pasión comenzó a arder en mí y de pronto me ví ansioso de consumar nuestro matrimonio, sintiéndome celoso hasta de sus practicas médicas curando a compañeros enfermos como la tercera alumna de la Hokage y fue entonces cuando comprendí la pasión, la dicha y lo que implicaba estar enamorado.

Cuando ella por fin fue mía, supe por fin lo que era alcanzar el cielo con las manos, conocí la felicidad mas completa, despertar por fin a su lado fue una fiesta para todos los sentidos. Anhelé que fuera eterno, estaba seguro que nada ni nadie nos separaría, luego llegarían los hijos, veríamos crecer a nuestro clan y el final de nuestras vidas nos encontraría juntos.

Jamás pensé que él regresaría, jamás pensé que el destino los llevara a estar juntos en misiones fuera de casa por largos días, de pronto me veo buscando en su mirada la señal que me indica que él esta robándome su amor…aunque en el fondo estoy seguro…aquí el ladrón soy yo.

Han vuelto por fin, veo en sus ojos más claramente que nunca las señales que me dicen que ella ya no es mía…los días pasan y la veo pensativa, me mira con una expresión especial, esta más nerviosa. El Bayyukan se convirtió en una maldición que estoy terminando por odiar.

Hoy él viene a cenar, hay flores en el comedor un nuevo arreglo que ella se esforzó todo el día por hacer, tiene un nuevo perfume y yo debo esforzarme para fingir mas que nunca la cara seria que siempre me ha caracterizado, no puedo avergonzarla de esta manera, ella es tan bella mariposa que haría cualquier cosa para verla feliz…si, incluso si eso implica compartirla….

¿Soluciones? No existen, confirmar su amor por él es algo que simplemente no soy capaz de hacer, sé que ella me quiere de alguna forma pero él existe y eso es razón suficiente, que él se vaya, no va a ser buena solución; solo me queda esforzarme día a día para hacer que ella se enamore un poco mas de mi y deje de amarlo a él, algún día; sueño en que mirare en sus ojos nuevamente y los veré inundados de amor por mi….

Me voy a una misión, le doy un último beso, en el cual vierto todo mi ser, necesito dejarle una huella profunda de mi….

Hinata – sama.. Nunca te lo dije apropiadamente y creo que jamás te lo diré… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que yo te amo

Es algo que jamás voy a negar

Que tú me amas

Está de más de probar que es verdad

Que el existe

Es algo que sabemos tú y yo

Mirándote a los ojos descubro en tu interior

Que él esta llevándose tu amor

Esas flores que hay en el salón

El perfume nuevo de tu piel

Un cubierto más sobre el mantel

Me están diciendo que él

Regresa a visitarte hoy

Como un viejo amigo llegara

Detendrá tus manos en las de él

Y cuando le sirvas el café

Intentare no ver esa mirada cómplice

Sé que soy cobarde por quererte

Es mejor compartirte que perderte

Eres tu tan bella mariposa

Que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz

Para verte feliz

Que yo te olvide

Es algo que no puedo concebir

Que tú me dejes

presiento que no depende de ti

Que el se vaya

no va a ser nunca buena solución

El precio de tenerte, es compartir tu amor

Tener hipotecado el corazón

Esas flores que hay en el salón

El perfume nuevo de tu piel

Un cubierto más sobre el mantel

Me están diciendo que él

Regresa a visitarte hoy

Como un viejo amigo llegara

Detendrá tus manos sin querer

Y cuando le sirvas el café

Intentare no ver esa mirada cómplice

Sé que soy cobarde por quererte

Es mejor compartirte que perderte

Eres tu tan bella mariposa

Que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz

Para verte feliz

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las necesarias aclaraciones,

Este es el primero de una serie de tres capítulos, inspirados en cierta forma en la canción que transcribo en el final, no sé ciertamente si clasificarlos como song fics más bien la canción final en una especie de "Banda Sonora" y por ello va al final

El primero de los temas de esta banda sonora, corresponde al tema "Para verte feliz" de Jairo, canción antigua de mas o menos la mitad de los 80 (ups creo que con ello revelo algo sobre mi edad) y es un Neji – Hinata dos de mis personajes favoritos de este fandom.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se nos viene el segundo titulado "Nieve de día"

Nos vemos

Bueno y como ya todos lo saben… Ni Naruto, Neji o Hinata, ni mucho menos los personajes me pertenecen de modo alguno, esta es un entretenimiento robado a las horas de sueño, no me demanden…. Bueno si eso hacen..pues pónganse a la fila de mis acreedores

Saludines

Flor440


	2. Nieve de dia

Nieve de día

**Encrucijada **

**Capítulo 2. **

**Nieve de día.**

Bueno y como ya todos lo saben… Ni Naruto ni mucho menos los personajes me pertenecen de modo alguno, esta es un entretenimiento robado a las horas de sueño, no me demanden…. Bueno si eso hacen..pues pónganse a la fila de mis acreedores

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miro hacia atrás y realmente no se cuantos años han pasado, años que estúpidamente desperdicie detrás de un amor imposible, sin ver en tu callada presencia la veracidad de tus sentimientos por mi.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego datebayyo? En mi desesperación por ser aceptado, nunca ví que en realidad no tenía que esforzarme para ser aceptado por ti. Muchas señales pudieron habérmelo dicho, la forma en que enrojecías cada vez que estábamos cerca, tu amabilidad en los exámenes para Chuunin, dulcemente me ofreciste copiarte las repuestas, tu callado gesto de ofrecerme una medicina, aun cuando había estado luchando contra uno de tus compañeros de equipo, tu hábito de tocar las puntas de tus dedos entre si, la dificultad en decir mi nombre, etc.

Así como yo tengo mi propio camino de ser ninja, tú tienes tu propia forma de declararte admiradora de alguien, no es la forma escandalosa de muchas, si no que es tu elegante y muy personal forma de hacerlo, llena de gestos, de detalles que son insignificantes para el que no quiere verlos, pero un mundo cuando les das su real dimensión. Lamentablemente yo era de la clase de idiota escandaloso, incapaz de valorar tus gestos hasta que fue muy tarde.

Incluso Shino me lo dijo en cierta forma, aun no me culpo lo suficiente por ser tan estúpido.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando por ordenes de Tsunade-obaachan, fuiste asignada como el tercer miembro de nuestro equipo en reemplazo de Sakura, puesto que sus labores como segundo ninja medico eran mas importantes en el hospital de Konoha. Habiendo despertado definitivamente de la obsesión en la que se había trasformado mi amor por Sakura comencé a verte, partí por recordarte, ví tus cualidades y a lo largo de 5 misiones fui enamorándome perdidamente de ti.

Esto me llevo a noches en blanco sin dormir, imaginándote, anhelándote, deseándote como nunca antes desee a ninguna otra. Por primera vez sentí celos rotundos de Neji, que te tiene todas las noches a su lado. Ahora que no hay gestos de tu parte que indiquen nada, es que estoy como sediento buscando hasta el más insignificante de ellos, observándote detenidamente, midiéndote, calculándote.

Es nuestra sexta misión, tus gestos me indican que de alguna forma continuo poniéndote nerviosa; voy a poner todo de mi parte para conquistarte, algo me tiene que haber quedado del largo tiempo junto a Ero – Sennin; la suerte esta de mi lado Sai se tuvo que devolver a Konoha por ordenes especiales de Tsunade-obaachan.

Prepárate Hinata voy a reconquistarte nuevamente, es la hora de que yo sea quien trate de atraerte, es el momento en el que tu seas la elegantemente seducida datebayyo, aunque la discreción y la timidez no son precisamente mi fuerte.

Esto es lo más increíble que me ha sucedido en la vida, eres simplemente perfecta. Nada me preparo para la impactante mujer que eres, aunque en el fondo lo sabia; intuía la pasión que guardas en tu interior, la forma tímida y a la vez rotunda de entregarte, la sumisión que domina, la generosidad que abruma, el sentimiento puro que entregas, puro como tus increíbles ojos.

Hoy me invitas a cenar a tu casa ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo se que tendremos que fingir que nada paso, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy decidido a ser discreto. Sin embargo creo que no finjo muy bien, se que mis ojos están sedientos de llenarse de ti, se que mi cuerpo trata de tocarte involuntariamente y lo peor él lo ha notado lo sé, veo su lenguaje corporal que solo grita una cosa "ella es mía".

¿Hemos llegado entonces a la encrucijada que resolverá todo esto?

Mi Hinata – chan, estoy en tus manos. Se que debí hacerlo hace mucho, pero es hoy cuando puedo decirlo con total franqueza…"No puedo dejar de mirarte datebbayo"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Antes de que empiece a amanecer

Vuelves a tu vida habitual

Debes comprender

Que entre los dos

Todo ha sido

Puro y natural

Tu loca manía

Ha sido mía

Solo una vez

Dulce ironía

Fuego de noche

Nieve de día

Luego te levantas y te vas

Él te esta esperando como siempre

Pones tu sonrisa más normal

Blanca pero fría como nieve

Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir

Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama

Se que estas a punto de venir

Pero solo viene la mañana

Tu loca manía

Ha sido mía

Solo una vez

Dulce ironía

Fuego de noche

Nieve de día

Y mientras yo

Me quedo sin ti

Como un huracán

Rabioso y feliz

Tanta pasión

Tanta osadía

Con tu

Fuego de noche

Nieve de día

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien tenemos el segundo… este es obviamente un Naruto – Hinata, se que tal vez Naruto está bastante OCC pero han pasado bastantes años, al menos 12, y la gente madura, al menos yo lo hice…bueno creo

Sobre la canción

"Fuego de noche…Nieve de día" de Ricky Martin, de allá por los principios de los 90, creo que le pega justo a la situación, espero que alguien que haya leído, se dé el trabajo de buscar los mp3 o de pedirla en la radio si es que les interesa y me digan su opinión.

Se nos viene el tercero, evidentemente Hinata…. "Luna Mágica"

Respuestas a los comentarios:

Muchas gracias chicas por sus palabras, me alegra que piensen que logré captar la esencia de Neji, lo prometido es deuda y acá tienen el segundo capitulo. ¿Algo mas subidito?… mmm si el muso me acompaña… creo que podremos tener algo de ello. Con esto si que Hinata tiene la cabeza enredada.

Tomatazos, críticas y "por Dios matémosla"… bueno saben donde dejarlas

Saludines

Flor440


	3. Luna Mágica

Fue un beso frío

Bueno antes de esto.. lo que todos ya saben, ninguno de los personajes son míos, de serlo seria millonaria y pensaría en demandarlos a todos ustedes muahahahahaha

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Encrucijada **

**Capítulo 3. **

**Luna mágica**

Cambios, alguna vez Kurenai sensei, me dijo que la vida estaba llena de cambios, de pequeñas y grandes decisiones que afectan nuestra vida de una forma u otra, de acciones, palabras y hasta gestos que hacen que el rio de la vida fluya en direcciones que tal vez nunca pensamos. Creo que es recién ahora en que me doy cuenta de la veracidad absoluta de esas palabras, por que es ahora en que debo meditar más que nunca el peso de mis decisiones, el poder de mis palabras y el alcance de mis gestos para poder dar al rio de mi vida un nuevo fluir.

¿Cómo entender totalmente la situación? ¿Cómo calibrarla? ¿Cómo explicarla? Más aun la pregunta que internamente me hago es ¿Cómo te resistes ante quien fue el amor de toda tu adolescencia y parte de tu adultez? ¿Como puedo explicar las dudas que invadieron mi corazón? Cuando él comenzó manifestar ¡por fin¡ que notaba mi presencia.

Y es así como este tiempo me encuentra, entre dos amores.

Sé que amo a Neji, el mío es un amor construido día a día, basado en la convivencia y el respeto que desde la primera prueba de Chunnin, siempre ha existido entre nosotros. Pero lo que sentía por Naruto nacía directamente de mi interior, no necesitó ser construido, simplemente fue.

Neji, cuando nos casamos no puedo negar que fue en medio de una profunda depresión, ocasionada por la certeza de que Naruto jamás tendría ojos para mí, que no estaba en su personalidad fijarse en mi callada presencia ya que nuevamente se había ido con su adorada Sakura a buscar a Sasuke. Sakura, afortunada mujer, yo habría dado hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre por que él me hubiese dedicado UNA sola de las miradas con las que la veía, de haber escuchado al menos una vez mi nombre dicho con la pasión que lo caracteriza, por que hubiese opinado lo linda que le parecía.

Este estado de animo aunado al delicado estado de salud de mi padre, fue en definitiva lo que me convenció de casarme con Neji, al menos a él le tenia estima y estaba segura que la vida a su lado seria agradable, me esforzaría por darle un heredero al clan cuando fuera su tiempo y así mi vida cobraría algún sentido y ayudaría a paliar la tremenda injusticia del clan con Neji. Razones vacuas tan vez, discutidas miles de veces con Kurenai sensei, pero que en ese momento tenían más sentido que cualquier realidad.

Nunca olvidaré el susto que tenia en mi noche de bodas, recién en esa instancia vine a darme cuenta de la magnitud del paso tomado, no sé en que estaba pensando anteriormente en que no me di cuenta que la intimidad con alguien a quien no amara seria intolerable.

Sin embargo esa seria la primera de las sorpresas y el primero de los gestos reales que Neji tendría conmigo, suavemente se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano, levantó mi cara para mirarme a los ojos y me dijo:

"Hinata – sama, no tengas miedo, yo no te amo y sé que tú no lo haces, ambos somos jóvenes y a su tiempo cuando realmente lo queramos o necesitemos un heredero, entonces consumaremos nuestro matrimonio, mientras tanto ante los ojos de todos seremos marido y mujer, pero entre nosotros solo existirá lo que ahora tenemos"

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta, llamo a una de las doncellas para que me ayudara a cambiarme, una vez con las ropas de dormir se acostó en el futón del lado, me dio un beso en la frente se dio media vuelta y nos dedicamos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente saco un kunai de su equipo y se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo y con su sangre para mi vergüenza manchó las blancas sabanas. (#1)

Luego de esto nos fuimos a nuestro viaje de luna de miel al País del Viento, estuvimos en ello un par de semanas, después de lo cual nos reincorporamos a nuestra vida de Ninjas, él como parte de los AMBU y yo como la tercera alumna de la Hokage.

El segundo gesto vendría cuando Neji dejo los AMBUS, para tomar el liderazgo del clan, en la ceremonia de toma de mando, él declaró que si bien el era el ninja más fuerte de nuestro clan y por derecho de bodas le correspondía el cargo, yo era la heredera principal del mismo, así que cada una de las decisiones tomadas por él debían ser consultadas conmigo y tener mi respaldo, dándome ante la familia el lugar y el respeto que en mi adolescencia jamás creí tener.

Nuestra vida tomo su rumbo y en este pasar de las horas lentamente comencé a ver al verdadero Neji, a aquel que esta oculto tras la máscara, ese que vislumbró Ten – Ten en su adolescencia y lenta pero inexorablemente él comenzó primero a invadir mis sentidos, luego mi cabeza y finalmente mi corazón.

Mis sentidos fueron los primeros en alertarme, su aroma seco que a veces quedaba en el futón del lado, la suavidad de los hombros que a veces masajeaba para sacar la tensión, la palidez de su piel, que a veces veía cuando se mudaba ropa, la precisión de sus movimientos cuando entrenábamos juntos.

No me di cuenta cuando fue que de pronto me quedaba pensando en él, sin embargo un día en que fuimos a pasear y tomamos unos dangos de pronto me encontré mirando y pensando … que sexy se ve comiendo eso, quien fuera ese dango… acto seguido me ruborice y le pedí irme a casa, a partir de allí fui plenamente consiente de que a veces me quedaba pensando en él, en que estaría haciendo; en que a veces cuando se levantaba antes que yo remoloneaba en el futón hasta captar su aroma impregnado en el, en que los masajes a sus hombros lentamente fueron haciéndose más táctiles y menos profesionales y en nuestros entrenamientos a veces me quedaba embobada mirándole secarse el sudor.

Allí fue que me di cuenta de las cualidades y la forma en como Neji me trataba día a día, con amabilidad y una ternura sublime que me desarmaba, además la forma en como siempre pide y valora mis opiniones, como busca mi consejo respecto a temas que le son difíciles de enfrentar y el gran apoyo con el que conté cuando el clan comenzó a presionarnos para tener un heredero pronto.

De allí a fantasear con él, había solo un paso el cual fue rápidamente tomado y me di cuenta que ya no pensaba en Naruto en mis fantasías, sino que el rostro había cambiado definitivamente a un largo pelo negro, una piel blanquísima y unos ojos iguales a los míos en los cuales a veces veía un poco de dulzura dirigida a mi.

A medida que pasaban los días y se instalaba en mi corazón los primeros signos de enamoramiento y noté que no le era del todo indiferente a Neji, entonces fue que supe que esta vez no podría esperar, que esta vez tendría que tener el valor de enfrentar la situación.

Los nervios que tenia la noche de nuestra boda, no fueron nada en comparación a los que sentí la primera vez en que, tome la iniciativa en uno de nuestros entrenamientos y lo besé. Beso memorable que sirvió para confirmar la certeza que tenía en mi corazón realmente estaba enamorada de Neji Hyuga, mi marido.

Sin embargo ese primer beso, no marcaria el inicio de nuestra vida marital, sino que esta seria una nueva sorpresa que Neji tendría para mi, a pesar de su evidente deseo me dijo "Simplemente quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que voy a cortejarte" Y por fin una noche inolvidable, nuestro matrimonio fue consumado.

Despertar nunca había sido más agradable, sentir ese aroma sin tener que buscarlo, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío y la certeza de que ahora era cuando nuestra vida comenzaba a vivirse a cabalidad.

Meses pasaron en esa situación y yo estaña cada día más feliz, soñando con los hijos que vendrían pero el giro de mi vida, estaba por venir.

Naruto y Sai necesitaban una nueva compañera, ya que las labores de Sakura en el hospital se habían tornado imprescindibles, con mi antiguo equipo en misiones diplomáticas en otras aldeas, yo era la única candidata.

Fue así como me encontré cara a cara con quien fuera Él a lo largo de la mayor parte de mi vida, increíblemente las primeras veces que nos vimos no sentí nada alrededor suyo, sin titubeos, sin sonrojos, sin timidez fue que por fin puede mantener una conversación coherente.

No era la primera vez que trabajábamos juntos, pero sí era la primera vez en que formábamos parte del mismo equipo, trabajando codo a codo y entrenando todos los días.

No faltó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta que las cualidades que había admirado en él cuando éramos pequeños, aún estaban allí, su inquebrantable optimismo, su audaz determinación, su resistencia absoluta al desánimo y por sobre todo la facilidad para superar el dolor y convertirlo en bondad, esa misma que desarma y que deja huella en cada una de las personas con las que tiene contacto, provocando siempre un cambio en ellas, su esencia se funde con la tuya y te impide permanecer indiferente a su lado e ignorante de sus cualidades. Me da lástima la ciega gente de Konoha que aún no logra verlo en toda su magnitud y que va a resistirlo cuando se convierta en Hokage, sólo ellos van a perderse de su indudable liderazgo, estoy segura que bajo su mando Konoha se convertirá en una gran aldea insuperable, él es después de todo el legado del Cuarto Hokage y el más grande protector que Konoha a tenido en toda su historia.

Este nuevo encuentro, el entrenamiento diario, la camaradería en las misiones que llevábamos a cabo el hecho de sentirme su compañera y por que no decirlo el hambre que veía a veces en sus ojos cuando me miraba, fue provocando cierta confusión en mí, en la fuerza y la realidad de mis sentimientos por Neji y me encontré cuestionándome profundamente respecto a todos los aspectos de mi vida.

La innegable atracción que Naruto despertaba en mí fue haciéndose cada vez mas intensa, sentía su ser metiéndose en mi cabeza, confundir mi corazón y sobreexcitar mis sentidos haciéndome vulnerable a su contacto y a su coqueteo ¡incluso llegue a jugar con mis dedos nuevamente ! Al menos no llegué al límite de desmayarme y podía seguir teniendo una conversación decente.

La sexta misión, comenzó como una misión cualquiera, aunque Naruto estaba demasiado atento conmigo se notaba cierto aire de coqueteo inocente en el aire, debo decir que contribuí a ese coqueteo también. La sorpresa fue recibir ese halcón mensajero que solicitaba el regreso de Sai a la aldea por orden de la Hokage, continuamos nuestro viaje y el coqueteo comenzó a transformarse lentamente en un cortejo en toda regla.

¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¿Lo habrías hecho tú acaso? ¡Era la culminación de mis sueños adolescentes, matizados por los innegables deseos de la mujer en la que me había convertido!

Su forma de amarme fue totalmente Naruto, fue casi si pudiese haber visto mis fantasías más locas y hacerlas realidad, supongo que el Icha- Icha Paradise tuvo algo que ver con esto. Me entregué completamente a lo que sentía y a lo que él me hacía sentir y de todas las emociones la más importante fue la risa que fue desde la diversión hasta la felicidad y el anhelo más absolutos. Un despertar distinto a todos los vividos anteriormente y sin embargo la calidad de las sensaciones eran las mismas.

¿Culpa? Si no niego hay mucha culpa en mi interior, pero quiero dejar de lado ese sentimiento, no quiero que nada empañe la decisión que debo tomar. No puedo alargar más esto. Les hago daño, me hago daño.

Hoy él viene a cenar, yo lo invité ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Comparar? No eso sería extraordinariamente bajo; ni siquiera yo sé por que lo invité, me siento nerviosa, casi histérica y lo peor es que Neji ha notado este nerviosismo mío, aunque aparenta lo contrario.

Esto fue definitivamente la peor de las ideas que se me pudo haber ocurrido, la tensión se nota en el aire. ¿Cómo mirare a Neji mañana en la mañana? Los ojos de Naruto me miran con un anhelo difícil de esconder, como desee que me miraran desde siempre, el lenguaje corporal de Neji grita en todos los tonos disponibles "ella es mía" y yo… yo no sé que hacer, sé que he llegado al punto en el que debo cortar esto de raíz.

Neji se fue a una misión el mensaje llegó anoche casi al terminar la cena. Y lo que es peor él lo sabe, no se hasta donde pero sé que lo sabe, su beso de despedida me dio a entender todo y me llenó del mas absoluto pavor, pavor a perderlo, pavor a jamás volver a besarlo, pavor que jamás había sentido aún cuando sabía del nivel de sus misiones y que tenía la certeza de que tal vez no volviera de alguna de ellas. Sin embargo siento el mismo tipo de pavor cuando pienso en no volver a ver a Naruto.

Estoy aquí escribiendo todo como si hablara con alguien más, alguna vez leí que así era más fácil enfrentarse a las decisiones que debían ser tomadas preguntando y contestando y tratando de ver cual es la realidad de mis sentimientos. Pedí un permiso a la Hokage para relevarme de mis deberes como Ninja, ¿cobarde? Sí un poco pero en realidad lo que me mueve es no tener ningún contacto que altere la pureza de mi decisión

Por que lo único que tengo claro es una cosa, la única razón que voy a tener para decidirme es el amor, no el deber, ni el honor, ni la culpa, ni el arrastre de las situaciones que pueda haber vivido, ni ellos ni yo nos merecemos una decisión con menos asidero que esa.

Los cuestionamientos van y vienen en mi mente, me acompañan cuando entreno, cuando como, cuando duermo y luego de los cuestionamientos vienen los recuerdos que atesoro de cada uno de ellos y las certezas que acompañan cada uno de estos instantes de reflexión.

El cúmulo de certezas ha crecido lentamente y cada vez es mayor que mis dudas y por fin la respuesta es una sola, ahora solo es cosa de ver cuan real esta es.

He vuelto a ver a Naruto y he reafirmado mi decisión.

Neji es el hombre de mi vida, es el amor que siempre quise tener y que tal vez no supe valorar cuando fue puesto a prueba, ahora solo me queda rezar para no haberle perdido, debo confesarle todo y esperar que sea capaz de entenderme y perdonarme.

Naruto, espero que tú me perdones también, no debí nunca haber jugado con tus sentimientos.

Neji… Te amo ¿quieres envejecer conmigo?

**Fin**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un beso frio, desesperado

media sonrisa y se fue.

Tu, luna mágica,

ayúdale a volver junto a mi,

dile al oído que necesito,

tenerlo junto a mi,

que hecho de menos,

su calor y su cariño.

Tu, luna mágica,

convéncele,

para que vuelva hoy.

Dile que están de par en par,

las puertas del hogar,

que tengo música romántica

y buen vino.

Fue por locura, fue pura insolación,

una aventura, deseo sin amor,

un accidente, una cita en un hotel,

fue puro sexo, dile luna,

que le quiero solo a él.

Tu, luna mágica,

convéncele,

de que debe volver,

si vuelve el sol y vuelve el día

sí vuelves tu también

¿porque no iba a regresar hoy él?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(#1) Nota aclaratoria: antiguo truco muy usado por varias culturas para fingir que la novia era virgen, cuando no lo era o cuando el matrimonio no había sido consumado. Ya que en muchas culturas antiguamente o aun hoy se exhibía ante los padres y los suegros la mancha de sangre en las sabanas como símbolo de virginidad de la novia o simplemente se preguntaba a los sirvientes encargados de limpiar las habitaciones.

Bien hemos llegado al final de esta triada llamada Encrucijada. El último tema de esta banda sonora, se llama "Luna Mágica" es de la cantante y actriz mexicana Rocío Banquells y fue lanzado en 1985.

Esta historia primariamente era un Naru-Hina, incluso a mí me sorprendió el final que tuvo y la culpa fue directamente de Neji, se coló en mi mente en el primer capitulo y supe que al menos esta Hinata estaba destinada a quedarse con él. Pero no quería poner la palabra deber en la decisión final de Hinata, sé que tal vez puse el final más fácil, el más conservador e indudablemente según la lectura de los rewievs que ustedes amablemente me enviaron, el más popular. Sentía que no se merecían ni ustedes ni los personajes un final por deber, de allí las dudas y el largo tiempo que me llevo pulir el capitulo hasta dejarlo medianamente satisfactorio.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus rewievs y espero haberles dado el final que se merecen.

Saludines y gracias

Flor440


End file.
